


I and Love and You

by MercuryWilliamson (MementoMoriPontifexMortis)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain America: The Winter Solider, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, and my first time writing Stucky, it's short, like really short, so like forgive me if I've got anything wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MercuryWilliamson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and Steve and Sam have been looking for Bucky everywhere. It takes returning home to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I and Love and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).



__ 

It had been a year since the entire DC disaster and yet, Steve wasn't any closer to finding Bucky. He wasn't alone on his search, Sam being his second in command at the moment, but it was still disparging, knowing that no matter what they did, they always seemed two steps behind Bucky. Sighing, Steve told Sam that they'd meet up tomorrow morning, as he needed some alone time. Sam nodded and told him, "No problem, see you bright and early." 

For Steve, Sam was a welcomed distraction to their every painful, continuing search, but there was some times that Steve just needed to be alone. They had been all over the world, in places that Bucky had visited once to kill someone or been transported to but they had turned up as dead ends. Right now they were in Brooklyn, so Steve could get things from his old apartment here. He climbed the stairs before he remembered that so much of his things were destroyed by military men who were looking for information on SHIELD, not that Steve thought his old apartment held much, especially since it was just a reserved one for when he was in town. Still though, hidden away in floorboards were some things of Steve's that he wasn't willing to give up. 

Steve grabbed his things; a few pictures that were managed to be saved after he fell into the ocean, the only thing that he could be thankful for that came from the SHEILD agents, and a letter. The letter was written by Peggy not long after she started SHIELD, it was her way of getting over the friend she had lost. After he gathered all his things, he took one last look at the apartment and then left, for good. Until he found Bucky, Steve wasn't going to have a place to lay his head, especially since he was devoted to giving all his time and energy to saving his frined, saving the world, saving the innocent people. 

Come on Buck, give me a sign, Steve thought to himself, but there was no sign. No nothing but the empty New York streets and a heart heavy with time. Also a mind filled with memories that were painful to think about, but Steve was mostly able to make peace with those memories, just by reminding himself that he planned on bringing Bucky back. 

"What if you can't?" A voice asked from behind him and Steve didn't even turn around when he spoke. 

"What if I can't, what?" He questioned. He knew that voice, it was the voice he had been looking for. Bucky stood behind him, only question was if it was the Bucky he had met in DC or if it was a Bucky he had met when he was younger. The way the voice sounded, the less haunting tone it took, told Steve not to hold too much hope for the Bucky from DC. 

"What if you can't save me?" The voice asked, sounding desperate. 

Steve considered this, "I don't believe I can't save you." He answered after a minute and then continued, "I believe in second chances, Bucky, I believe you're good." 

"And if I don't? If I don't believe I'm good? How will you convince me?" The voice harrassed him with tones that he didn't like and with questions that might become hard if he wasn't so sure in his conviction. 

"I'll convince you you're good by loving you. By showing you that it's okay and that it's not your fault. I'll love you because your more than my best friend, your more than Bucky Barnes or the Winter Soldier, you're my soulmate." Steve said, answering as smoothly as he could over the lump in his throat. "I'll love you today, tomorrow and the next day. I'll love you from every hour and every second because when we were younger, you loved me and any man who gave so freely and protected all he could like my Bucky Barnes did, could never be irredeemable." 

"How do you know?" Inquired the voice, getting more and more frazzled. "How do you know I'm not irredeemable, I tried to kill you." 

"You saved me when you didn't have to." Steve smiled, "That's how I know. Because you saved me when you didn't have to." 

"I.. I didn't.." The voice died off and Steve takes it as an Okay to turn around. There's no doubt about this anymore, the voice is Bucky, not the Bucky that was in DC and not the Bucky from Steve's younger years, but a new Bucky. A Bucky with a second chance. His Bucky. 

"I'll help you." Steve said, "I'll help you anyway I can. Just, don't run again." Steve is above begging but he's hoping that Bucky will notice that Steve's trying all he can not to lose it. He can't loose his only friend left. Peggy can barely remember him, though she's good company but with Bucky, it'd be easier to transition and why does he sound so selfish. 

"I love you." Steve added and Bucky nodded, something Steve will take as an answer to the unspoken question of 'please don't leave me'.


End file.
